Zorconomy
Zorc von Galbanet (Translated: ゾーク) is one of three children of a larger being known as a Zorconomy. After being seperated from the original body, each of the siblings took on a body of their own call themselves each: Zorc, Carnage, and Gale. Intertwining Plot Zorc was first seen when Kirisame Kaze happened upon a town that seemed to be surrounded by a thick miasma though surrounding Zorc was what seemed to be something of even darker shade, almost pitch black in comparisson. The Dark Smoke surrounding Zorc seemed to form together into a solid and back into a Smoke as it darted out rapidly. All around the village seemed to be noises of bodies hitting the dirt. Zorc left and so did the miasma, when cleared the entire village had dead bodies of creatures resembling those of the animals the Demon Army had been doing experiments on. Upon meeting Zorc for the second time Kaze, who blamed Zorc for the deaths of the villagers challenged him to a sword fight. Wind versus Smoke as they clashed it seemed that Zorc had no appetite for the fight, his eyes never showing any emotion to defend himself or to defeat his opponent. Kaze won outright though he was furious over Zorc giving no effort to the fight he did concede that Zorc obviously was not one to kill Humans. Personality Being that he had lived many lives previous to this one Zorc had a world(or worlds) of knowledge for him to lean on, using this he could manipulate many of those around him. He was sly, cowardly and above all else, honest to a tee. Which often went against his better judgement, he never lied to get his way, instead always trying to take the honest root and use it as best as he could. This causes many fights even though it is all for the best intentions. Appearance *'Appeared Age': 23 *'Date of Birth': Date Unclear *'Gender': Male *'Weaponry': Mangetsu(And it's transformations), Wakizashi, Uchigatana, Nodachi, Gin kenjuu. *'Hair Color': Crimson Red *'Eye Color': Emerald Green *'Height': 182.88 cm (6'0") *'Weight': 63.5 kg (140 lbs) *'Species Information': Zorconomy (Fusion of Multiple species as well, most dominent is Ookami and Vampire D.N.A.) *'Wardrobe': Black Jacket, white gloves, black jeans, and grey boots with metal pieces attached to the sides and tip. Powers and Abilities *'Dark Smoke' - Forming like a mist, this unknown substance can rapidly be multiplied from the surrounding area which Zorc is located, as well as from Zorc himself. Also being that it is from Zorc it can apply to only him, or everything but him. At his discression, of course. The Smoke can be used as a solid material as gasious poison, and it can even pass through liquids with ease. *'Kinetic Energy' - Formed through the movement of matter this energy is essential of all things, movement, heat, most everything requires these things. Using kinetic energy Zorc can move matter at his will, much like "Telekenisis" but it requires the item to be moving in the very slightest before he can move it himself. Using this ability he could also increase the movement of an item, causing mass friction to create fires at his will. *'Life Span's Effects '- Being that of an Immortal, Zorc has lived through the past two million years, living on the previous plain before coming to earth. Through those two million years, he has been the student of many great martial artists, taking in their fighting styles and crafting them into his own. *'Zorconomy D.N.A. Absorbtion' - Zorc being an immortal he also has the ability to be reborn through the D.N.A. and soul of his "kodomo", "children", or "kin", this allows him to gain new strands of D.N.A. from species, and form them into his body as he chooses. After a body is formed, he can also use this, merely my eating the flesh of a body, he can gain it's attributes. But he can also discard all of the attributes of "eaten" abilities at his will. *'Serums and Venoms' - Having been reborn through many generations of his kodomo, he has gained many strands of D.N.A. These pieces fit together into what he is now, giving him multiple types of serums and venoms within his tongue, esophagus, and salvary glands. Some have the effect of a paralysis, others merely delay the feeling to a part of a persons muscles and nurves. Others are like acid, eating away at essential parts of peoples motor skills, muscle structures, and many other things. *'Bone Manipulation' - Zorc has manipulated the structure of many types of genes that has entered into his body over the years. Gaining the ability to manipulate the bones inside of his body took one of the longest. First it started when he was a Draconis, being a Darkness Dragon he then was turned into a Creator Dragon, gaining more and more power. But once the Creator Dragon were destroyed, he lost all of his Dragon abilities, leaving him a mere skeleton dragon, he then used this to manipulate the skeleton dragon abilities to form wings and weapons from his bones at will.